


Writhe

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Sam, Top!Sam, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, over sensitive, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Weecesty drabble. Total consent from both parties.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Writhe

**Author's Note:**

> Weecesty drabble. Total consent from both parties.

Sam’s eyes glittered with mischief as an evil smile came across his face. He looked at his brother lying on the bed, his back facing Sam. Sam silenced a small giggle that tried to escape his throat and padded across the motel room to his bed. He knew what would get Dean going, and he didn’t want to waste any time.

Dean and Sam had been at each other’s throats for days, arguing over this and that, and Sam was over it from the start. Dean treated him like crap that entire day, still grumpy over everything, so, as soon as Dad left, Sam wanted to make him pay. In the best way he could think.

Sam laid on his bed and sprawled himself out, letting his long limbs relax. He let out a loud sigh and sat up to take off his shirt. The room was small and stuffy with no air conditioner. They had a fan, but that crapped out within the first day.

“S’hot.” Sam mumbled. He threw his shirt over the bed and slipped off his shorts, tossing them aside as well. He laid back, enjoying the slight relief from the heat, but he knew it wasn’t going to last long.

Dean could hear Sam shuffling around, figuring the lanky teenager was just going to whine until he fell asleep.

“Dean. S’too hot.” Sam intentionally whined.

“Shut up Sam. Take a cold shower er somethin’.” Dean grumbled.

Sam smiled and whined again. “Don’t wanna.”

Dean ignored him and tried to sleep in the heated room. Sam smiled to himself again and started to run his hands up and down his toned belly. He pinched his own nipple and let out a soft moan before running his hand down his belly again and over the soft bulge in his boxers. His breathing hitched ever so slightly and he looked over to Dean, but Dean didn’t stir.

Sam shifted himself so his arm was tucked under his head, his feet dangling off the bed. He palmed his growing length and sighed, his other hand exploring his skin. Sam whimpered a bit when he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His hips bucked slightly into his hand desperate for more friction. He slid his boxers down and onto the floor and laid back, letting his feet touch the floor. His hands ran up and down his belly and he let out soft noises, trying to subtly get Dean’s attention, but failing.

Sam’s now half hard cock laid against his thigh, slowly growing, and pulsating and twitching in anticipation. He moaned when his hand wrapped around his aching member, giving it a slight stroke. He writhed on the bed, his skin becoming overly sensitized. Every touch sent a shiver down his spine.

He stroked himself again, groaning as his hips bucked up hard. Whimpers and whines fell from his lips in small hushed pleas for his brother’s touch.

He looked over to Dean and could tell that his breathing had gotten heavy. He moaned loudly and started jerking himself faster, his breath coming out in sighs.

“Dean” he whimpered softly with his eyes closed, letting himself enjoy the sensation. Dean turned on his back and sat up slowly, not taking his eyes off of Sam. He never got to watch Sammy come undone like this and dear god was it amazing. He forgot all about being mad as all of the blood in his head shot downwards toward his groin.

“Shit, Sammy.” He groaned as he unzipped his jeans and tugged them off with his boxers. He was already hard and wanted Sam under him, but didn’t want to interrupt Sam’s show, so he silently touched himself.

“Dean. Oh god.” His voice whined as he lifted his legs slightly and ran a finger over his rim. “Oohh.” Sam’s back arched and he put his legs down again, his breath coming out in pants. He jerked his massive length hard, his hips starting to buck with every stroke. He tried to hold back, but when he opened his eyes and looked over to see Dean coming over his own chest, he lost control. Three pumps and he was coming all over his chest, loud moans with each spurt.

“Deeaann!” Sam cried out as the last bit spilled from his cock. He was out of breath and could hardly move, but the evil glint was back in his eye. He sat up and wiped himself off with the shirt on the floor. He walked over to Dean and did the same for him, watching Dean twitch when Sam touched his overly sensitive cock. He giggled and tossed the shirt aside before dropping down and sucking the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

“Ahh! Sammy! Jesus fucking christ.” He squirmed and tried to move away, but Sam was strong for his age and he held him down. Dean arched his back and let out a long loud moan. “Sammy, i can’t. Oh fuck. Ser- serious- fuck.”

Sam moaned around Dean’s hardening cock and Dean cried out, almost screaming.

“Can’t. S’too much. Aahhh. Sssssammmm.”

Sam pulled Dean out of his mouth and sat back, a smile plastered on his face.

“Ass. Hole.” Dean panted.

“You love it.

“Mmm. No.” Dean growled and looked at Sam with blown pupils. Sam jumped on him and their lips met in a violent kiss. Their teeth clacked and their tongues swirled around each other’s mouths.

“Wanna.” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear before biting his lobe. “Wanna fuck.” Sam ground his cock into Dean’s hip. “Wanna fuck you, big brother.”

Dean moaned and bit Sam’s shoulder hard enough to leave a set of purple teeth marks in his semi-tanned skin. Sam sat up and immediately folded Dean’s legs to his chest, and buried his face into Dean’s ass. He flicked his tongue around Dean’s hole, probing it inside slightly making Dean whine.

“Like that, Dean?” He licked a long wet strip. “Like when I eat you out, big brother?”

“Fuck, yes. Sammy, yes. Fuck.”

“Love when you moan for me, Dean. When.” Lick. “You cry out” Lick.” For your baby brother” Lick. “like that.” He slid in a wet finger and Dean cried out.

“Ffffuck!”

Sam let his legs down slightly and watched Dean’s face as he fucked him with one, then two, and eventually three digits. Dean was pounding back on his fingers when Sam pulled them out and pushed the head of his cock into him. Dean’s back arched high and whined out Sam’s name.

Sam thrusted into Dean slowly, dragging himself almost all the way out before pushing back in. Dean tried to buck his hips in an attempt at making Sam move faster, but Sam kept his pace slow and soft.

“Need it, Sam.”

“Bed for me, Dean.” Sam growled.

“Fuck, Sam. Please.” He panted and closed his eyes.

“Beg.” Sam commanded as his hips pounded into Dean hard, keeping still flush against Dean’s ass.

“Pleasssee! Sam fuck me please. Need it, need it hard.” Dean’s hand was around his own cock when Sam slammed into him at a quickening speed. His skin slapped hard against Dean’s; the sound almost deafening.

“OOohh god, Sammy. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!”

“You loved gettin’ railed by your baby brother, don’t you, Dean.”

“Yes, oh fucking hell. Yes!”

Sam angled Dean’s legs just right to hit that spot inside and Dean almost screamed.

“FUCK SAM! Don’t stop, oh god!”

“Come. Please, come for me Dean.” Sam whimpered as he emptied himself inside Dean, while Dean’s own orgasm blasted through him.

Sam pulled himself out of Dean and watched his come spill out. He ran his finger in it and Dean twitched and pulled back.

“No Sam. Too much.” He ordered.

“But Dean. You know you love it.” Sam looked up at Dean and winked before sucking his cock in again.

Dean screamed and arched his back to the point of breaking.

“SSSAAMMM!!  Fuck! I- I-... I c-can’t. AAAHH!!” His voice almost raspy when Sam’s finger re-entered his hole. “SAMMY NO. TOO MUCH. I CAN’T.”  Tears poured down Dean’s cheeks, his face flushed a deep red. Sammy knew Dean didn’t mean what he said, mostly because they had a specific safeword for “seriously stop” and Sam wouldn’t stop until he heard that safeword.

“Gah, Sammy! S-aammmmm. Gunna come again, oh god oh god!” Dean writhed and trembled, his lungs burning from lack of air as he screamed out Sam’s name. He came into Sam’s mouth and bucked his hips. Sam never stopped sucking. Dean was crying and whining and moaning.

Sam knew it was about to be too much, so he finally took Dean’s now soft cock out of his mouth and laid it against his thigh. Dean’s body was still twitching when Sam leaned up to kiss him. Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth softly.

“Wha- what was that for?” Dean asked, his voice almost gone.

“Oh, nothing. Just payback for you being a jerk.”

“You’re luck i’m too tired to hit you.” Dean grumbled when Sam got up and went to his own bed on shaky legs.

“Shhhush. Go to bed, it’s late.” Sam whined. Dean growled and rolled over.


End file.
